Jack Potter
by Bananahgirl1
Summary: Questions swirl: Who is the mysterious boy with the same surname as the savior of the wizarding world? Where did he come from? And most importantly, how has he remained a secret for a decade as the world recovers and awaits the return of Harry Potter?
1. Prologue

**_Jack Potter_**

 **Disclaimer: All content, besides Jack, belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

 _Prologue_

All the neighbors would have agreed that Jackson Potter was the sweetest, most well tempered baby they had ever had the pleasure of meeting. As it was, none of the residents of Godric's Hallow - much less the Wizarding World - even knew that Jack Potter existed. His parents, James and Lily Potter, were freshly married and two years out of Hogwarts when Jack was born. James and Lily's parents disapproved of them being wedded so young, but upon hearing of the upcoming arrival of a baby, they allowed it.

Jackson Leo Potter was brought into the world on July 31, 1979. The only people who knew about the existence of the young Potter were, of course, his parents, his grandparents, and James' friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The reason for the secrecy was because the first wizarding war was escalating. Lord Voldemort's forces of Death Eaters were growing rapidly, and Wizarding Britain was living in constant fear.

Despite the war going on around them, the Potter family was living cautiously, yet happily in their little cottage in the heart of Godric's Hallow. James was an Auror (one of Britain's best) and Lily stayed at home with Jack, sometimes making potions to supply St. Mungo's Hospital with. She was expecting another child - due in early August, and the Potter's were very excited to grow their small family.

Life was going well for the young Potters, but sometimes fate happens to find a way to make everything more difficult. Difficulties in the simplest situations can spark fear in the hearts of many, fear that pits friends on friends; growing mistrust and dissonance between allies; that mistrust can lead to a mistake. And a mistake, often times, may be all it takes for tides to turn _deadly  
_

* * *

 ** _Hi! To anyone who has for some reason taken the time to start this journey with me... welcome! I'm not quite sure why I decided to start this story. If you look in my bio, you'll notice I have a story that I haven't updated in three years, but I was going through some old notebooks and found four chapters of this gem that I thought I would tweak and run with. :) So I will be writing in my spare time, and posting for you all on here... If anyone is even reading this. Gosh this is weird to be doing this again..._**

 ** _Have a fantastic day, and leave me a review if you want to. :) Bye._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Jack Potter_**

 **Disclaimer: All content belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Births and Birthdays_

Jackson, or as he was known to most as Jack, was lost to put it simply. Not the type of lost where you call the authorities to report a missing child, he just simply couldn't be found. He had disappeared as quickly as one might turn off a light.

It was his first birthday, and his mother, Lily, had been chasing him around all morning. The two had been waddling around the house in pursuit of each other; Jack because he was new to walking, and Lily because she was almost nine months pregnant. It had been at a particularly noisy point in their fun, when the one-year-old had simply disappeared without a sound.

After getting over her shock, Lily's face split into a broad grin. Calling out to her son, she said, "Jack, honey, come sit on the couch. Mummy will get you a snack."

Lily made her way over to the some floo powder into the grate, the woman stuck her head into the crackling green flames and called out, "James Potter, Auror Office."

Immediately, conversation could be heard from the other side of the apparent connection. Lily called out hello and waited until she saw James' face before whispering excitedly, "James! You won't believe it! Jack has performed his first bit of accidental magic! On his birthday too!"

James, grinning at her lively face, laughed, "He's going to be one special kid one day Lils! What did he do? Levitate something?"

Lily smiled, "No James, he turned himself invisible! Do you know how advanced that is?!"

James let out a bark of laughter very similar to his best friend's laugh. "He's not going to need the cloak then, if he learns magic at this pace! Think he inherited your brain, hey Evans?"

Lily giggled, "It's Potter, you annoying toe-rag! Anyway I promised him a snack for his accomplishment. Make sure you are back by dinnertime! Love you."

"I will be! I mean, how could a buff auror like myself refuse food?! Love you too." He laughed, cutting the connection.

Smiling, Lily walked into the kitchen and got out a piece of leftover treacle tart for her gifted son. It was his favorite, and because this was his first feat of magic, she felt he deserved it. Walking into the living room, Lily could hear faint giggling from behind the plant in the corner. The cat was staring at it as if it were going to attack, and had the hair on his back sticking straight up. Lily walked over and scooped him up, chuckling lightly at his antics.

"Jack, honey, I have some treacle tart for you!" Looking around as if she didn't know where he was, she set the treat on the table and proceeded to lift up couch cushions, and check under the coffee table much to her son's amusement.

"Hmm, where could that sneaky little boy be?" She questioned loudly, "I guess I will just have to eat this myself, mmmm it looks yummy!"

A tuft of auburn hair appeared from behind the plant. Soon followed by bright androgynous eyes peeking curiously at his mother, with a lopsided smile like his father emerging after. Jackson really was a beautiful child; he was a baby that made everyone coo, and remark on the dashing looks he was sure to grow into as a man. With one stunning green eye, and a piercing hazel for the other, Jack was always getting double takes from people curious as to how such striking eyes came to be nestled in his face.

"Is dat fo me?" His clarion voice questioned.

"Well, it could be, if mummy doesn't get to it first!" Lily joked.

Jack waddled over, and took great enjoyment in messily inhaling the treat. Lily giggled and struggled to her feet to take his finished plate to the kitchen.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. The contractions had been happening sporadically throughout the day, and now she could feel liquid running down her leg - her water had broken.

"I've got to contact James," she mused to herself, "He will need to meet me at the hospital and drop Jack off with Remus."

Lily made her way back to the fireplace, grimacing as she tried to quicken her movements. Throwing in some of the fine powder, the flames flared green and she stated for the second time that day, "James Potter, Auror Office."

* * *

Remus was nervous. Not only because one of his closest friends was in labor, but because her one year old son had now been entrusted into his care. Jack was a bright, sweet boy, (that was unquestionable) but ever since becoming a godfather to the first Potter child, Remus had been fearful his nature would do something to upset him.

Being a werewolf was a quality to be ashamed of, in Remus's opinion, and he couldn't trust himself to be around small children like Jack. He loved children, but found it difficult not to second guess every action he took around kids. James and Lily always assured him that Jack loved him, and that they believed Remus to be 'perfectly capable of taking care of their son, thank you very much', but he could never understand how they seemed to trust him without question, despite his major flaw.

Jack was currently a bundle of energy. He may not have understood what was happening, but Remus was certain that he had caught on to the excitement surrounding him today. Sighing, he glanced at his watch. Sirius was late again, which shouldn't surprise him, but spending any time with Jack was something that Sirius took very seriously. It was a point Sirius made regarding Jack, to be especially caring and present in his life; perhaps because he was a tiny bit jealous that Remus had been the first to be made a godfather.

As if hearing Remus' thoughts, Sirius came whooshing through the floo in a whirl of soot and navy blue robes. Clapping Remus on the shoulder, and barking out a laugh, he scooped up Jack and twirled around in a circle.

"Hey Pup! How's the birthday boy?" He callout out jovially.

"Pafoo! I's one to'ay!" Jack screamed happily.

Remus laughed at their antics before changing the subject, "Well, its been six hours. How do you think Lils is doing?"

Sirius twirled around once more, before setting Jack down, who ran off to chase the cat. He sank down onto the couch next to Remus and sighed thoughtfully.

"James is probably getting his fingers broken by now, and you know Lily is cursing the living daylights out of him."

Snorting, Remus said, "Well, I just hope they are all doing well. Any bets on godfather?"

Running his hand nervously through his shaggy hair, Sirius glanced at Remus before asking, "Moony, do you think I could do it? The whole godfather thing?"

Remus took a breath, about to respond, but was cut off, "I mean, you do amazing, and I dunno... They didn't make me Pup's godfather, so what makes this time different?"

"I think," he paused, "that the first time around it was not that they didn't trust you, I believe that they chose me as godfather for Jack because they were worried about me."

Sirius didn't respond for a long pause. In a low voice, he asked, "Why do you think that?"

"C'mon Padfoot, you know how I was after we graduated!" Remus cried, "I was depressed, and the wolf was unsettled. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself, and then mum died. I think that James and Lily needed me to know that I had a place with them, and that I was not going to be forgotten or left behind."

Nodding, Sirius added, "That, and you make a bloody good godfather!"

They both burst into laughter, drawing Jack back into the room. The cat was dangling precariously from his chubby arms, and was noticeably irritated. Smiling at the adorable sight, Remus glanced at Sirius' expression which showed nothing but fond adoration.

"I think you will make a brilliant godfather, Padfoot. How could the kid not love you?" He said softly.

The men jumped up from the couch with their wands drawn, as the fireplace abruptly roared with green flames. Their tense shoulders sagged in relief as they saw James' glowing face sticking out of the flames. Jack dropped the cat and screamed in happiness to see his father, and the cat made a beeline for the door.

James jubilantly cried out, "It's a boy! Harry James Potter!"

* * *

 **A/N: So how's that for a second chapter? I upped the word count by almost 1,000! So that should make a difference.**

 **Tell me what you think, and if you have any thoughts, let me know! I don't yet know how often I will be posting, because I work, but I will be trying for weekly. :)**

 **I hope that anyone who is reading this is doing well, and has a great day!**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
